


kit marlowe died in a bar fight anyway

by summerdayghost



Category: Tragedy Girls (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, F/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Lowell is a demon and McKayla is his girl.





	kit marlowe died in a bar fight anyway

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of demonic sugar daddies/mommies. You might have to squint to see the sugar daddy part though.

Most demons went after the innocent. They craved the taste of a pure heart, and loved every moment of the slow seduction and corruption.

This was not the case with Lowell Orson Lehmann. What he wanted above all else was a good time. It was the only reason he ever came to earth.

McKayla was certainly a good time. The girl was cute as a button, but had a heart that would send most screaming. Most. To him her heart made her even cuter.

She provided his favorite sort of fun. Last time he here he was some freak with three names just like this time and next time he comes it will be the same.

Before she even met him she was doing things to people with knives and her bare hands that meant he would have met her one day no matter what. Before she was doing it with someone else. Someone who controlled her. Lowell would never seek to control her. There was no point. Not when she was so great as is.

There was no point in leaving hell if he was just going to do something he could just as easily do there. In hell you couldn’t reward the guilty and there were no innocents to torment. With McKayla he could kill two birds with one stone.

Her eyes were far away and unfocused. McKayla’s gaze was vaguely in the direction of a girl in a blue dress and black shoes. She shouldn’t have been walking home alone on this night.

Lowell was already smiling. He knew what was coming.

McKayla tilted her head, “I want that one.”

He grabbed the knife in his pocket. He loved giving his girl what she wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
